The Mockingjay Future
by Jen.Everlark
Summary: One-shot of Katniss and Peeta with their children. Cute moments with Rye and Willow. I do not own The Hunger Games.


As I sip my hot tea and feel it slide down my throat, my minds wonder to the recent events over the years. Two years after the rebellion, Peeta and I got engaged. Six months later we were married. We still live in District twelve and have overcome our demons and grown together. We have been married for 14 years and have two children.

The first was our little girl named Willow – which means graceful. Our second child was a sweet blond hair, grey eyed boy whose name is Rye. Rye is 7 months old, Willow is 2. I was petrified when I first found out I was pregnant and two days after I found out I told Peeta. His smile lit up the room. He picked me up, spun me around and gave me a small kiss on my lips. Laughter bubbled from deep inside my chest and from that simple jester I realized that I could handle having a baby as long as Peeta was there beside me.

The sound of little feet coming towards my chair pulls me from my thoughts. Willow. Her long brown hair and her ocean blue eyes that remind me so much of Peeta. She smiles as me.

"I can do a magic trick mommy." She states proudly.

I laugh,"Hmm, can you show it to me?" I ask.

She takes a step back and brings her hands forward.

"There are my hands." She moves her hands so that they are hiding behind her back.

"They disappeared!" She laughs.

"No, I think I know where they are." I smile at her. She giggles and shakes her head.

"No, you don't! I made them disappear to somewhere far away!" she laughs some more.

I watch her carefully with a smile on my face. I put my tea on the small table beside me and quickly lunge forward so that I can pick her up. She screams with laughter.

"No mommy, that's cheating!" She now sits on my lap and her hands are still hidden behind her back.

"I don't think so, all I wanted was for you to sit in my lap, so where have your hands gone?" I ask. She sticks her tongue out in concentration, looks around carefully and mutters, "Abracadabra."

Her hands come forward and she places them on my cheeks.

"See they back." She smiles proudly back at me.

Right at that moment I hear the wailing of a certain 7 month old coming from upstairs. I sigh and make my way towards the stairs with Willow still in my arms. She wiggles out of my grasp once we are up the stairs and runs to her room.

Rye quietens down as soon as he sees me. I smile down at him in his crib.

"Has someone woken up from his afternoon nap?" I coo. He just stares up at me with his grey eyes. Surprisingly he hasn't dirtied his nappy so I decide to head downstairs and fold up some laundry. Rye absolutely loves it when we do the laundry together.

I place him on the tumbler dryer machine and reach in to fetch the recently dried clothes. I set the clothes on top of the washing machine because if I put them with Rye the clothes would be all over the room. As I start to fold one shirt Rye's eyes start to travel from my hands to the shirt I'm folding. He knows what I plan to do. I smile and decide to wait a little longer so he can get surprised. By the time I've folded the second shirt Rye has completely lost interest and is now feeling the stickers on the tumble dryer.

I throw the sleep shirt of Peeta's that I was folding and it lands perfectly on his head, covering his eyes. He squeals with laughter and try's to pull the shirt off. As soon as it's off I start lightly throwing socks at him. He can't keep up with all the things coming towards him and eventually he is lying down on the machine, laughing.

I clean up my mess and carry on folding the clothes. When I'm done, I place Rye on my hip and head towards Peeta my and Peeta's room to pack away the laundry. As I pass Willows room I peak my head inside and see that she is sitting in the middle of her room, pencil in hand and drawing. Her tongue sticking out.

I push my bedroom door open with my hip and carry both Rye and the laundry basket inside. Rye gets placed on our unmade bed and I walk straight to the draws that sit in the corner. As I pack away everything I start to hum. When I turn around, Rye has his hands twisted in our sheets and his fore-head is crinkled.

I sit next to him and carefully untangle his little hands. He sits in the middle of the bed and I pull the covers to straighten them. He falls over face first and tries to push himself back up. Before he manages to get up again, I'm on the other side of the bed and pull all the covers off the bed. He bursts out laughing. My next move is to throw the covers over him completely but a pair of strong arms come up behind me and trap my arms.

"What you doing to my son?" He whispers into my ear. A shiver runs up my spine and goose bumps cover my arms and neck. Before I can say anything Peeta has slipped the covers from my hands and lightly pushes me onto the bed. I land next to Rye – he looks at me with wide eyes like he was surprised to see me lying there with him.

The covers get thrown over both of us and I feel one of Rye's small hands grab my hand. There is no noise but I feel the weight of the bed moving. A strong pair of hands finds my stomach and start ticking. I try to wiggle out of his tickling hands but it doesn't work. I hear Rye laughing hysterically as well.

Peeta stops tickling me and I come up from underneath the covers gasping for breath. Willows also sits on the bed next to Rye with a large smile on her face. I turn to Peeta.

"I thought you knew never to attack a woman who knows how to handle a bow and arrow?" Peeta's laugher rumbles out from his chest.

"Obviously not but I thought I should take my chances." He winks at me. I laugh and lean in to peck him on the lips. He pulls me closer to him and lies down next to me. Rye tucks into my side and Willow lies on the other side of Peeta. We all drift to sleep.


End file.
